DNA fragment size analysis by flow cytometry has been applied to the analysis of restriction enzyme digenst of the S. aureus genome. Of the 14 fragments generated by Sma I digestion, 13 have been observed up to 360 kilobase pairs in length. This represents an extension of a factor of two of the range of fragment sizes that can be analyzed by flow cytometry. More details are contained in the Research Highlight section of this report.